


Connected Feelings

by Nagisazura



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Lots of blushing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slight lewd scene but ended up in a fail lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisazura/pseuds/Nagisazura
Summary: Sogo decided to take Tamaki to his secret spot, That certain spot that his uncle told to him that holds up a special connection relating to somebody that he was really close with but how will it go?Here goes my submission for Dear MEZZO Exchange and I was too nervous when I posted this lolAnyhoo.. Happy MEZZO Day \o/ \o/





	Connected Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo so this is the first time for me to write a fic so expect a lot of terrible points  
> This fic is dedicated for my Dear Butterfly Mahiru! I hope you like this fic ><
> 
> Side Note: Slightly lewd scene at the almost end because wanting to add a slight smut to the fluff but end up in a fail attempt xD  
> English is not my main language so expect a broken grammar and this was the first fic I ever made

"Sou-chan, what do you think about heading somewhere?" a voice came across in Sogo's mind, It was MEZZO's day off and instead of doing his usual hobbies of doing chores he was outside suppose to be hanging out with Tamaki as a request. He was in the living room lying on the couch bored as usual and wanted to ask out Sogo to go and hang out somewhere which it was a unusual thing he does. He stand up and went to Sogo who's at the kitchen and asked him:

"Hey Sou-chan, can we hang out somewhere? Do you know any places where we should go" 

"I would love to Tamaki-kun but.. I don't really have any interesting places we can go" Sogo replied deep down he wanted to take him somewhere, A certain secret spot that he never tell to anyone..

~ • ~ 

"Uncle what's this?" Sogo asked to his uncle Satoshi. "You'll wait and see" Satoshi replied  
They were walking through the city at night, He wanted to show to Sogo a special place.. that secret spot..

That secret spot was a giant Cherry Blossom just a few miles away from the city. As the petals illuminate the tree it shines bright to the night sky like stars, Sogo was very amazed, It was like a beautiful spotlight standing into a stage feeling a heartfelt support from the fans

"One day you'll realize that this place is gonna important for you It will be the place that you and to someone that you are seemed to be close to in the future, This tree will be your guide" And that's what Satoshi told to him just a few days before he passed away

~ • ~

 

"Sou-chan? Souu-chaan?" Tamaki was waving his hand in front of Sogo's face making him snap from his deep thoughts

"Ah I'm sorry Tamaki-kun I didn't notice you were there." Sogo replied with the usual pure smile on his face

He seemed to be acting weird as what Tamaki observed, The two of them seemed to be really close already ever since they work together as MEZZO. Is it even possible that maybe they could develop a certain feeling between them

"I don't believe you, I know you are bothered with something" Tamaki huffed, he know what's already happening behind that smile 

"I'll be fine, I was only think on where should we head for. And I already found the right place" he said as he up getting ready for the things they need as they head there

By Later Afternoon they decided to head to that place Sogo was talking about. Tamaki don't really know where they were actually heading for but he knew it might be a surprise besides it's not really new for them to be heading somewhere since they've been into a lot of destinations with just the two of them working as MEZZO but for Sogo he seemed to be really nervous at something hoping this would work according to plan. Tamaki can't even keep his eyes away from Sogo due to his weird behavior than usual so he tapped his shoulders making him startled a bit as he replied "W-What is it Tamaki-kun?"

"Just tell me Sou-chan, I'm an idiot enough to ask you every time if you are okay but I feel like you are not into yourself again!" Tamaki said in a mixture of a upset and worried tune "Like I said, I will be okay just follow me so you won't get lost" Sogo replied back. Tamaki sighed, As a person who can easily read people's emotions just looking at Sogo's behavior there's something he was hiding and it might be a surprise so he just let him be

Heading to the Station, they noticed on how much people going in the trains but as long as they wear masks they won't get noticed by any fans except if they just look closer to them. As they enter inside the train but more like squeezing inside due to a lot of people going in everytime the train stops for the next stations in which the whole time it was pretty awkward for them to be really close while they felt their breath, With only 3 stations left before their exact destination with just a random people going in and out on the train, A guy accidentally bumped into Sogo making him yelp pushing him nearer to Tamaki but luckily he was there who catch him before he even actually bumped into him "Are you okay?" Tamaki asked not really minding that Sogo's head seemed to be touching Tamaki's body making him blush in embarrassment with a huge hint of his heart pounding faster than before

"Tamaki-kun...y-you can let go of me now" Sogo said trying to hide the fact that his face is currently red as Tamaki let go of him and was about to ensure if he's okay only meeting his current red face

"Sou-chan, you don't look so good there" Tamaki said kinda confused about Sogo blushing just all of a sudden "N-No this is just...well" Sogo stuttered, It was still a really strange feeling for him to the fact that a while ago when he was really close to him he never really felt that certain feeling yet does that mean that he's starting to already have a different for him. He know that this feeling is not really new anymore since the time flies by being together at any times he's starting to develop a special feeling to him for the longest time but right now this feeling seems to be really intense now that anytime he could blurt out something that would maybe make Tamaki weirded out or what's worst he would freak out. He took a deep breath to calm himself a bit, What's really wrong than just giving it a try and maybe he would understand it. As Sogo was about to say something, The train stopped at the current station with a lot of people once again going in and out as they kept on bumping on them by accident Tamaki was the one who was getting pushed away as he called "Sou-chan!! I'll wait you at the next station!!" Sogo felt like it was a tragedy for them to be separated like that, What if Tamaki don't know the stations he was actually heading even though there's only one station left before they head to the destination they're supposed to be heading.

Arriving to the exact station Sogo seemed to be really worried for Tamaki, He don't even expected this as his plans would work but to this it didn't so he decided to head back to the previous station to look if ever Tamaki was still there but as he arrived there, Tamaki is nowhere to be found they anymore he might be on the next station already but who knows "Tamaki-kun!!" Sogo keep on calling his name as he went back and forth to the stations then going back to the exact station but Tamaki is still not there. He felt like he don't even know where to go anymore its like a never ending time of running over the place calling Tamaki's name not even realizing on what time is it and where he's going to, Until he realize where he ended up and noticed the surroundings which it was already dark 

"Where am I?" Sogo asked to himself

He ended up outside the city, An open space filled with grass like an empty park. He don't mind of being lost anymore as long as he ensure that he was safe "Tamaki-kun.." Sogo mumbled deeply blaming himself for taking him to a station letting him get pushed by a lot of people going in and out of the trains and just watch him get dragged away only remembering what he said to him as the train doors closes. 

 

~ • ~

"Sou-chan!! I'll wait you at the next station!!"

~ • ~

 

Sogo felt really guilty on everything, This time was supposed to be him showing the tree to Tamaki as he confessed his honest feelings for him as he try to open up to him even more as they start a new chapter of just the two of them, He looked around the surrounding is not that dark due to a few street lights feeling the really cold breeze. The certain feeling that he was about to give up searching for him and instead would go back, giving a lot of apologies to the other members and ask for whereabouts of Tamaki then try to hide about this incident in this public. As he was about to walk away, a voice suddenly come up into his head.

 

~•~

"One day you'll realize that this place is gonna important for you It will be the place that you and to someone that you are seemed to be close to in the future, This tree will be your guide"

~•~

 

The same voice that he heard inside his head this morning. He admit that at first he don't really understand why he said that to him, But he almost forget about it right before he even joined i7 and worked with Tamaki as MEZZO "That most important person.." Sogo mumbled to himself slowly realizing everything. He don't wanted to lose his hope, He took a deep breath and try to recollect all of the things.. and those things were the moments of him and Tamaki.

He continued to walk around, believing through the words that his uncle said when he was younger about the tree that guided his fate through the years when he first saw it. Knowing the tree is already nearby due to the street lights guiding with it, He know he's close to the tree. As he reached the cherry blossom, The petals were illuminating with the lights like stars, But this time his feeling was kind of different than the usual a one fluttering feeling that made him clenched his chest from a strong connection.

“Tamaki-kun…”

Sogo slowly realized about what his uncle said to him back then, that one day he'll find that important person aside from his uncle. It was Tamaki.. Remembering the times with him and Tamaki working not only as MEZZO but with IDOLiSH7 as well, looking at each other the whole time to ensure their connection through the performance. Just remembering all of that made his face warm as he blushed a bit with his heart pounding a bit

"Sou-chan!" A voice that he could recognize snapping him out from the weird thoughts that he was having and it was coming from behind him. He turned his head around and saw Tamaki running straight at him "Tamaki-kun..?" Sogo could not believe in his eyes, It was Tamaki running towards him. It feels like a miracle for Sogo seeing him all okay after what happened to them

"Sorry I had to ask a lot of people around since I know you're somewhere just in this city and ended up in here, What a relief that I found you here" Tamaki said still exhausted from running he probably explored the whole city trying to find him while to Sogo he was still speechless that he made him a big troublesome causing him to burst into tears

"H-Hey Sou-chan are you okay!?" Tamaki asked taking out a handkerchief in his pocket helping him wiped Sogo's tears off "Geez! Luckily I brought one this time since I knew this would happen if were just heading somewhere special that could still make you emotional" Tamaki added as he just let Sogo give time to just let him cry a bit understanding on what he suffered trying to find him all afternoon. Just a minute later in which Sogo calmed down a bit, He smiled to Tamaki thanking for comforting him then spoke up "I'm glad you're safe"

"Of course I would" Tamaki replied then looked around and ask him for a moment "By the way where are we even the tree in front of us is so beautiful by the way" 

"Oh that, Well.. We're at the exact destination I was about to take you" Sogo took a deep breath for a moment to explain why he took him here in the first place "You see, This tree is something special to me this was the last place my uncle took me before he passed away. Whenever I came here I feel like he's just close to me.. but there's this one word he said to me and it's about my future, He told me that this tree will also be the one that will connect my certain feeling and that feeling is something special, It's even more important that being a friend... And I'm talking about you Tamaki-kun"

"Me?" Tamaki was confused on what he's even saying. Deep down he guessed that he took him here for a date and maybe a time that he could confess to him but who knows it maybe half true but he just continue to wait for what he's even gonna actually say

Meanwhile to Sogo in which he felt his face starting to feel warm again as his heart starts pounding than ever. It felt like really intense, It's like having tummy butterflies on how nervous he was that this was his chance to confess for him. He took a breath and it was like a moment of truth as he spoke up again "Tamaki-kun... for the longest time after I wanted to take you here, the place that my uncle told me. After I said You were the very important person I ever cared for but somehow.. I feel like it's not even enough..." Sogo stopped for a moment as he was already blushing really hard "I-I love you Tamaki-kun! I love you with all of my heart! I had a special feeling deep within my heart that I can't stop thinking about it and it was you!" Sogo already said it which it was really embarrassing for him to actually say the truth and just wait on what Tamaki would react

On the other hand, With Sogo confessed to him. Tamaki was actually glad deep down, His face was kinda gentle at the moment and can't helped but to be happy but as he was about to reply Sogo suddenly turned away from him in a blushing mess "Actually... F-Forget about what I said... I know you won't even understand what I really meant.." Sogo said still hiding his face from him

Tamaki sighed and try to turn his shoulders so he could look at him "Sou-chan I understand what you felt, You don't know about how I feel yet but I'm glad that you finally said what's in your mind." The thing what Tamaki replied back made Sogo turned around and face him who is still in a blushing mess "W-What do you mean..?" He questioned 

"I love you too Sou-chan! Longer than before you even realized it" Tamaki grinned with a smile who was too confident to return his feelings back making Sogo blushed even more as smoke came out in his head when he blurted out. Was he really fool enough to just realize it of its just 'Tamaki-kun' returning back his feeling in his usual goof face

"S-So.. it's confirmed? We're gonna start.. You know" Sogo stuttered, He was still awkward and nervous and just trying to get used to it that they are about to start a dating life. He was too hesitated since for the longest time he wanted to a lot of things with him but not really gonna reach a lot of news about them dating in public. "Of course it is" Tamaki replied with a grin

"I see.." Sogo said. He can't even hesitate to kiss him but even so he suddenly went closer to him as their faces met, Tamaki on the other hand he was surprised on what Sogo was going to do as he told his head away bit by bit "S-Sou-chan you're freaking me out right now!" Tamaki complained then added "If you wanted to kiss me, No need to be that hesitate and just ask me directly about it" That made Sogo shook his head "I'm sorry Tamaki-kun, I know this is still awkward between us but--" Sogo cut off what he was saying as Tamaki pushed him down at the grasses then went closer to him..

..as their lips touched

Sogo widen his eyes trying to process on what happened, It was 'Tamaki-kun' who kissed him. It was unexpected for him right? He felt Tamaki slit his tongue inside him making him blushed even more. His first kiss was a really deep kiss, It was deep enough to make Sogo embrace in this sensation.

As they pulled away Sogo immediately ask him "Tamaki-kun.. why did you do that?" But without any warning Tamaki began attacking kisses on his neck while he grin his knees in between Sogo's legs making Sogo gasp "Nngh... Tamaki-kun p-please don't.." he was struggling trying to get away from Tamaki while he was slowly "taking him" Tamaki began lean closer to him as-

 

*Bump*

 

They ended up bumping their heads as they both yelped "Ouch!" At the same time "Ah Sorry Sou-chan did that hurt?" Tamaki asked, even if at that brief moment but he still managed to stop anyways

"No need to apologize but.." Sogo paused for a moment still trying to recollect on what did Tamaki did to him which make him blush then blurted out "I wasn't ready for this you know!"

"Eeeh?"

"Look Tamaki-kun, we just started dating so no need to be hesitate"

"Fiinee"

Sogo sighed in relief, He didn't expected for Tamaki to do that to him but. They still need to understand each other more before they even have to do those stuffs. He might probably gonna buy manuals once again instead because he know one day they might gonna do it

"I would still wait but, Just you promise that one day we would do it and its just the two of us alright"

Sogo blushed for a moment from what Tamaki just said but then smiled at him as he replied "I will"

Tamaki helped Sogo up, as the two of them ride back home. All he knows is he thanked his uncle for showing him that place, That place that could find his fate

That special feeling connected to Tamaki

 

Bonus Epilogue:

Sogo walk back to that tree holding a flower in his hand placing it down "Thank you for everything.." Sogo said smiling down to a tombstone:

Rest in Peace, Satoshi Osaka

Behind that cherry blossom was a tombstone with a name of his uncle with it, It was the place his uncle wants to be buried at resting peacefully as he climbed to heaven a few years ago

"Sou-chan are you done there already?" Tamaki asked in the distance, It was Sogo's idea to head in here 3 days later wishing thanks to his uncle's words

"Hang on, I'll be there" He said looking at the tombstone one last time as he went back to Tamaki as they left

 

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanted a different style of a Spring setting which it was nighttime. The place is based off a place in Kyoto which its the Maruyama Park, It's considered as a best night viewing in that place surrounded with cherry blossoms & weeping trees the best viewing there is by March & April, I wanted to create a sequel for this fic with just the two of them having a date at night in the park going to stalls or maybe just the two of them entering a summer festival as they watch fireworks at the night sky. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed the fic I wrote ^^


End file.
